Artemis Fowl and the Opal of Fire
by serpentine-f
Summary: Post The Time Paradox, and explains EVERYTHING that happened. Strictly MinervaArtemis. Original, isn't it? Btw, the first two chapters will be short, but the rest will be long.
1. Let the Flames Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of the characters from the book. Neither do I own the song.**

* * *

What a shame we all became such fragile  
broken things A memory remains just a tiny spark  
I give it all my oxygen So let the flames begin  
So let the flames begin Oh, glory  
Oh, glory

This is how we dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is what will Oh, glory

Somewhere weakness is our strength  
And I'll die searching for it  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness  
My pain and all the trouble caused  
No matter how long I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and

This is how we dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be Oh, glory

Reaching as I sink down into light  
Reaching as I sink down into light

This is how we dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be Oh, glory

**(by Paramore)**

* * *

"Ignis!" she breathed into her cupped hands and let the flames flow onto the building.

She just stood there, watching the fire as it spread.

As the flames grew bigger and bigger, stronger and stronger, she just stood there, watching, not moving, silent as if she were stone.

Suddenly, she threw back her head and laughed maniacally.

"Artemis Fowl! The final battle has come, and you shall be dead! Ha, ha, ha!" she smirked evilly to herself and ran off into the darkness.

The bright orange flames flickered amongst the deep blue morning sky like a tanzanite against silver. It was like gold, glistening just like diamonds. It was the one thing that couldn't be controlled.

Just like Opal Koboi.

A few seconds later, Opal Koboi appeared in what would be two years prior to where she just set the fire.

Opal was causing mayhem, once again. This time might be the last.

It was a matter of whether Artemis Fowl knew it.

* * *

**Should I continue it or delete it, guys? Tell me! **


	2. Can't Take It

**A/N- It's my birthday, and I'm now (legally) a teenager! Wish me a happy birthday by reviewing! XD lol**

**NB, Anne- HaHa, Anne. Very funny (note the sarcasm).**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the book nor the song.**

* * *

You speak to me  
I know this will be temporary  
You ask to leave,  
But I can tell you that I've had enough

I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it  
And if you're so strong  
You might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go

Step up to me  
I know that you've got something buried  
I'll set you free  
You set conditions, but I've had enough

I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it  
And if you're so strong  
You might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go

Come back home, won't you come back home?  
You step in line, you got a lot to prove  
It comes and goes  
Yeah, it comes and goes  
A step in time, yeah it's a lot to move  
I know this will be temporary  
I know this will be temporary  
I know this will be, but I've had enough

I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it  
And if you're so strong  
You might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go

I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it  
And if you're so strong  
You might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go

**(by the All-American Rejects)**

* * *

Artemis Fowl II sat at his study, staring into space. _Or rather time._

_How did Opal Koboi's scheme end up?_ he was wondering.

"_If there were two Opal Kobois out there, that meant that sometime in the future, Opal- from- the- past would go back into the past, to be able to stay in the future, being that the- original- Opal Koboi sticking with normal time, yet have gone to the future in the past, making it that the future( or rather now current- time) would consist of Opal Koboi of- the- past and current- time Opal Koboi."_

He sighed. This was an idea that Holly came up with. "The only possible answer," she had said.

She was wrong, of course. As usual. Like the time she thought Artemis liked her, back when she was in her teenager body.

Sure, he did. But strictly in the platonic sense. Artemis never did and never would like Holly Short. Yeah, they were good friends, but it would stay at that. He may have thought of being with Holly, once, for sure, but that was when Minerva went missing and his mother was fatally ill with god (or gods) - knew- what- sickness and he felt so lost and had slight Opal-itis (craziness caused by Opal Koboi). Granted, Minerva was still missing now, but at least he was thinking normally, after knowing his mother wasn't actually sick, but just possessed by- who else?- Opal Koboi. Which wasn't a good thing, but still an improvement.

Also, he was sure Opal Koboi had something to do with Minerva's disappearance.

Anyway, he knew better than to blame Holly for the kiss that happened "ten" years ago. She didn't even like him. Well, _that_ way. That was her stupid teenager body in control.

So basically, he had another theory.

What if Opal got her lemur and gained control of time? What if, all along, there had been a few Opal Kobois running around (on the face of the earth and otherwise)? What if Opal was, and had always been, the king of the board, whereas he and the fairies merely pawns? What if- ? What if…

His idea would no doubt be the correct one.

_Come to think of it, Holly's idea wasn't too bad either. _Clearly, he had started to rub off on Holly. His intelligence, that is.

Oops, that was off topic!… Hang on… and _what_ was the topic?

What was WITH him these days? His head wouldn't, just _wouldn't _obey him these days. He suddenly thought of the Greek god Zeus when Athena was growing inside his head.

Well, that was a nice thought, him being a god, and a king at that (don't mind his name; Artemis was a female goddess).

But the point was…

What _was_ Opal Koboi up to? Artemis, for the second time in his whole life (the first time being after he was mind- wiped), had no idea.

Opal the menace, what are you?

_And what happened to him?_

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
